


Do you know us?

by Pan_2000



Series: Warrior's Way [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Big Fat Quiz of Everything, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: Leah makes a quiz for those who read WHEA.Can you beat it?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Warrior's Way [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477178
Comments: 22
Kudos: 6





	1. Greece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JediBatman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediBatman/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [Ki_no_Shirayuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/gifts).



> The story has four arcs. Each arc has five questions. Are you ready?

Hello, humans. My name is Leah. Along with some of my friends, I hunt Mary Sues, criminals and demons. 

So far, we cleared Greece from the Corruption. Let's see how well you know what we were put through. 

Don't act whiny when you lose the quiz! 

SHOWTIME! 

1) Whose name do I get angry when Finn says it?

A) Rey  
B) Jacob  
C) Bella

2) Which monster did I kill?

A) The Hydra  
B) The Tower  
C) The Minotaur

3) Who is the gadgeteer of the team?

A) Finn  
B) Q  
C) Toni

4) In the Battle of Crete, I had to fight some elite vampires at once, and Finn an equal number of Silver Moblins. How many did each of us confront?

A) Two  
B) Three  
C) Four

5) The Tower's real name was... 

A) Boncrack  
B) Shieldhand  
C) Hardmour


	2. Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Leah there. We also managed to get through Egypt and overcome many challenges. However, it wasn't as easy as Greece!

Let's start with the questions!

1) Which enemy beat Q in a fight?

A) Victor Checkmate  
B) The Hammer of Abyss  
C) The Golden Moblin

2) Who is not in the same species as everyone else?

A) Armilla  
B) The Hammer  
C) Benjamin

3) Which demonic species could Armilla summon?

A) Imps  
B) Barkers  
C) Stygians

4) Who killed Toni?

A) The Hammer  
B) Tia  
C) Benjamin

5) Which was Armilla's weak point?

A) Her left leg  
B) Her right arm  
C) Her throat


	3. Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss my quiz? Leah Clearwater here. To be honest, Finn had a somewhat bigger role here, but I also contributed a lot. Let's see, though... can you beat this quiz?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the quiz for the Japan arc! I hope you all enjoy!

Let's start the questions! 

1\. Which Yokai did I kill?

A) Umi-Bozu  
B) Mezuki  
C) Gozuki

2\. What was the name of Nobunaga's most loyal follower?

A) The Loyalist  
B) Mori Ranmaru  
C) Otakemaru

3\. Which weapon did Finn use against Takara?

A) Otegine  
B) Fudõ  
C) His own lightsaber

4\. Which is the only thing the Nutty Poet can create from scratch WITHOUT her magical paintbrush?

A) An ice wall  
B) A bazooka  
C) A dimensional gate

5\. What is the true name of the Loyalist?

A) Captain Phasma  
B) Akeshi Mistuhide  
C) Nines


	4. USA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I am once more your host, Leah Clearwater. Stormwolf's adventures are temporarily over, and I am very happy for your support. I hope you loved our final fight with Alastor! Can you remember what happened that day?

1) What's the nickname of Bella and Edward's stupid brat?

A) Nessie  
B) Rene  
C) Rose

2) Whose Shadow did I fight as a Nemesis?

A) Kylo Ren's  
B) Sam Uley's  
C) Jacob Black's

3) Alastor's eyes always creeped me out. What's their color?

A) Black  
B) Red  
C) Yellow

4) Which vampire was killed by Finn?

A) Nines  
B) Fang  
C) Vlad

5) Which asshole killed Greyfur, one of my trusted liutenants? 

A) Vlad  
B) The Silver Werewolf   
C) Alastor


	5. Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a special chapter. While the previous quizzes dealt with Stormwolf and their struggles, this covers the parallel arc of the secondary protagonist: Rey. She is the host now...

Hello there! I am Rey, the last Jedi... even though I hear rumors I am not the last one. Yeah, Finn and Leah did have their own adventures, but do you know mine as well? 

And don't expect me to take your hand!

1\. What's the color of my lightsaber?

A) Blue  
B) Purple  
C) Yellow

2) Who told me the dark secret of the Dyad that almost ruined me?

A) Ben Solo  
B) Emperor Sheev Palpatine  
C) Leia Organa

3) What was the true name of the vile Hatemonger?

A) Joseph Stalin  
B) Adolf Hitler  
C) Armitage Hux

4) Which monster defeated Ben's ghost before I surpassed it?

A) The Grim Reaper  
B) The Dread Knight  
C) The Demolisher

5) I remember the fight with the Killer Goldfish. Not physically strong, but tasted great and had powerful guards. Which animal were the main guards resembling?

A) Sharks  
B) Dogs  
C) Cats

6) Which Archdemon did I go after and fight?

A) Lilith  
B) Mammon  
C) Alastor

7) I am a great and powerful fighter, but I learned I have my limits. Which monster actually beat me?

A) The Grim Reaper  
B) The Dread Knight  
C) The Red Dragon

8) Which Stormwolf member is actually working for me too, while helping the other members normally?

A) Virago  
B) Gray  
C) The Nutty Poet

9) Which enemy was fought by me first?

A) The Frost Giant  
B) The Hatemonger  
C) The Arachnotrons

10) With what did I wash my mouth once I was completely free of the Dyad?

A) Water  
B) Mud  
C) Oil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0-2: You know me as well as Kylo Ren does. Far less than you think.  
>  3-5: Come on, is my arc the second choice to Leah's? Due to what Finn did, I take that personally!  
>  6-8: It's great to see people care about me. Not bad at all!  
>  9-10: Really? Do you pay so much attention to my tales? I am proud of you!

**Author's Note:**

> Leah: I will grade you with your answers.
> 
> 0-1: Do you know about us at all? Hopefully not distracted by a supernatural bond!  
> 2-3: Nice try. But you still need to get stronger!  
> 4: Very well done! Seems like you know our work well!  
> 5: Hmmm... not many things make me proud. See, years of abuse make you a cynic. But I have to say, you truly make me beaming with pride.


End file.
